Model Behavior
by Happy.BABE.Zsadist.Emmett
Summary: Happy gets a phone call from Jax late one night and suddenly he's protecting Jax's sister and John Teller is alive? What happens when Jax's pain in the butt spoiled model of a sister finds a soft spot in Happy's heart? Happy/OC slightly AU


To all my fans...this is part of the reason I haven't been updating my Happy's Heiress story. This one crawled into my head and woulnd't leave. Right now I have it as a one-shot but I have a feeling it's going to be expanded...please feel free to RR me with ideas and concepts...

* * *

><p>In Tacoma Washington...<p>

Happy hadn't been too pleased to get a phone call from the VP of Charming, but he outranked him so he took it.

"Yeah." Happy growled into the phone, pissed that Jax was taking him away from one hell of a party up near Tacoma.

"Hey Killa, I need a favor."

"What kind?" Happy asked as a particularly sexy redhead ground herself against him.

"You were close with my dad right?"

Happy paused his interest peaked, "Yeah, what's up?"

"You ever met my kid sister?" Jax asked after a pause.

"What?" Happy asked thoroughly confused.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Charming California...<p>

Kye (rhymes with Rye) Morrow finished getting ready for school, pissed that her father wouldn't just let her take the damn GED test, the GED was fine for Jax, but no she had to graduate and walk across the stage and get a fucking piece of paper that said she could both read and write. Guess the diploma was somehow better then a GED to her father. Kye Arianna Morrow was born to Clay and Gemma Morrow, the baby sister of Jax Teller, well technically half-sister, but no one dared suggest she was any less of sibling. Unlike most of the MC kids, she was kept completely out of the lifestyle. She had never gone to a party thrown at the clubhouse, wasn't allowed to go to the garage unless her car needed service and she sure as hell wasn't allowed to socialize with the bikers. Kye had a natural talent as a ballerina that Clay and Gemma had nurtured and now at the age of 17, Kye was considered a Prima Ballerina with the Northern California Ballet School which is a HUGE honor especially since she was so young. She was also a model and currently had a job with Victoria's Secret. Being nearly six foot tall, curves to kill for and smart was a winning combination in the model world and she had dominated the competition and gotten the VS job that others had sucked and fucked to try to get.

Kye was making money, a lot of money doing both jobs. She wanted to control her own money, but no her dad had the privilege of doing that. Sure she had gotten a car for her birthday, granted it was a sparkly white 2012 Volvo S60, but it was all hers. It was safe and reliable which is what her father had wanted for her.

"Dad I'm a safe driver." She had told him that day at the dealership as she longingly looked at Audi roadster next to the Volvo.

"It's not you I'm worried about; it's the other assholes on the road." He had replied as he paid cash for the $38,000 fully-equipped car for his princess.

Kye hated the fact that she had to go to private school, in Charming there were two schools, the public and fully accredited Charming High School and the 'other' school - St. Thomas Catholic High School, she went to the latter. Her father wanted her to stay as far away from anyone who might have a club influence so he sent her to Catholic school, which she hated with a passion. She heard stories of the parties thrown by the Charming High School kids and longed for some normalcy in her highly regulated schedule of ballet practice, modeling shoots, homework and then starting all over again. People hear model and think fun parties and that's far from the truth, when she's on set she worked her ass off to get just the right shot and then it was on to the next shot. A thirty second commercial could take a week to shoot if the director was super particular about it.

Kye tried hard to stay awake in the last class of the day, her physics class. She wasn't falling asleep because she didn't understand what the teacher was going on and on and on about, just the opposite she was bored, she knew the entire lecture because she had already read it this summer when she had been in summer school. She had begged her dad to let her go to summer school, thinking that she could graduate early or get her GED, but once again Clay had shot that idea down, so she had pissed away half of her summer on classes that she had to take again.

When the bell rang, Kye was out of her seat like a shot out of a gun. She threw her books in her locker, grabbed her brand new Burberry purse that wasn't even on the market yet, a present from Burberry who was trying to lure her out to do their fall fashion line.

She went outside and headed to her car when she heard the loud tell-tale roar of a bike, she knew it was a Harley because her dad and her brother had one, she turned and saw a biker all right, but it wasn't Jax or her dad. It was pure male on a bad ass Harley and Kye unconsciously licked her lips.

* * *

><p>Happy had a picture in his hand and was looking at the girls as they came out of school, feeling a little like a pervert since he was at least twenty-years older than these girls. He looked at the picture Jax had given him, the girl was pretty, tall and had a killer body, but she was only seventeen years old, not his type. He saw a girl who looked like the girl in the picture and pointed to her. She looked surprised and pointed at herself for clarification.<p>

Happy nodded his head and motioned her to get over here.

She walked over slowly, looking around to see who was watching her. Her mile-long legs peeked out from under a plaid skirt that wet-dreams were made of, to most men she was a wet-dream come to life, underwear model and a schoolgirl.

"Get on." Happy said.

"Excuse me?"

"Get. On." Happy said, slowing down the words.

"Why would I get on the back of your bike?" The girl asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Cause I said so." Happy said, getting pissed at the girls' attitude.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked as she turned away.

Happy reached out and grabbed her arm, "Kye get on the fucking bike now, I don't have time for this bullshit."  
>She was surprised he knew her name, she gave him a once over, seeing the SOA patch helped, but she had never seen him around the shop, she saw the Nomad patch and it made sense, he was on the fringe of the club.<p>

"Who are you?" She asked, holding her ground about not getting on the bike.

"Happy."

"Happy. Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah, now get on the bike."

"Why?"

Happy growled, "Jax asked me to get you, something is going down. Get on the fucking bike now."

She swallowed hard and took a step closer, then frowned.

"I'm in a skirt."

"Gee hadn't noticed, get on."

She opened her mouth to say something but the look he gave her stopped her. She carefully climbed onto the bitch seat and he handed her the helmet. She put it on and put her arms around his body.

"Hold on." Happy said as he put the bike into gear and moved away from the curb. Not expecting him to go quite so fast, she quickly tightened her grip on him and pulled her body tighter against his.

They drove for hours without stopping and only stopped when the gas tank was almost empty. Kye carefully got off the bike, but the skirt issue was hard to work with and she accidentally flashed her lace-panty covered ass at Happy.

_She had a great ass, he thought as he tried not to stare_.

"Five minutes and we go." He said to her as she stretched her legs as much as she could in a skirt.

"Yeah." She said.

"I'm serious." He said as he got off and began filling the tank.

Kye walked into the store and asked for the bathroom key, the clerk who was an acne-faced teenage boy was lost in his Victoria' Secret magazine and simply handed it to her.

"Here ya go." He said, not looking up.

"Thanks." Kye said as she walked back outside. She saw Happy leaning against the gas pump, stretching his neck. She opened the bathroom door and the scent of urine almost made her gag, she slammed it closed and went back inside.

"Your bathroom is gross." She said as she slammed the key down.

The kid looked up and did a double take, his mouth hit the counter, he pointed to the magazine. "You…her…you're her!"

Happy had just walked in and saw the kids reaction and looked over Kye's shoulder and saw the photo of Kye wearing a lacy just shy of see-through baby doll nighty with JBF hair and smoky eyes and felt something stir in him. He, along with a lot of men in America had probably jacked-off to her picture in the infamous Victoria's Secret catalog.

"It's you." Happy said.

"Sign it please?" The clerk asked.

She held her hand out and the clerk put a sharpie in it. She signed her name and smiled at the kid.

"Clean the bathroom it's fucking gross."

He nodded his head furiously, "Okay."

Happy chuckled at the kids' obvious infatuation with Kye, "Ready to go?"

"No I have to pee and that bathroom is gross."

Happy looked at the clock above the clerks head, "We're making good time; we can stop and eat if you want?"

She nodded her head, "Yes please."

He paid for the gas and they left the smiling clerk behind. She climbed back on and they took off again, Kye hated to admit it, but she found herself attracted to Happy. He was older then her by about twenty years, and he was a hard ass who had probably killed a person or two, but there was something so baser, so animalistic about it that Kye felt herself stupidly falling for him. Really what would a man like Happy want with her? She was socially handicapped to the max and she didn't understand the MC life because she had never been a part of it.

They pulled off the highway and Happy found a Waffle House that was a few stop-lights down the street. Kye was glad to be off the bike for more than a few minutes. She stretched her arms up as high as they would go and she felt her shirt slid up exposing her bare stomach, which Happy looked at and then turned away from before he got caught. They went in and found a booth close to the counter.

"Coffee, no cream." Happy said.

"Bottled water." Kye said.

"Ain't got it." The twenty-something waitress said without missing a beat.

Kye paused, "Iced tea."

"Sweet or unsweet hun?"

"Unsweet please."

She wrote down the order and walked away. Happy handed Kye a menu while he scanned his. She whimpered at the menu, "Is there anything not deep fried or covered in sugar in this place?"

Happy shook his head, "A couple calories won't kill ya."

Kye glared at Happy and tried to figure out what she wanted or what she could eat here.

The waitress came back and Kye took a large sip of her tea to discover it was sweet. She nearly spit it out it was so sweet her teeth hurt.

"Ma'am?" Kye said loudly. The waitress came back over, "Yeah?"

"This is sweet."

"Yeah?"

Kye paused, "I asked for unsweet."

"Oh I'm sorry honey." The waitress said taking the cup away.

"Jesus Kye who gives a shit." Happy said shaking his head at the prima-donna behavior.

She glared at him, "Fuck you Happy, you don't know a damn thing about me."

He turned his dark eyes to her, "I know you're a spoiled little bitch who's a pain in my ass and I've only known you a few hours."

Kye was shocked that he was being so mean with her, she hadn't done or said anything too bad in the few hours she had known him…had she?

She got up and walked toward the bathroom. After relieving herself she looked at herself in the mirror, she was gonna need some clean clothes, her white button-down shirt was beginning to look dingy and her skirt was beyond wrinkled. Her hair looked decent considering it had been under a helmet for a handful of hours now. She flipped her head upside down and finger combed her hair until it looked a little bit better.

"It's not like he cares." She mumbled to herself.

Happy was the first person she had met that wasn't all goo-goo eyed over her like the clerk had been and it bothered her. Not that she was around a lot of guys, but the few she was around practically threw themselves at her feet for attention from her, but not Happy. She knew that she shouldn't care but she did, why didn't he like her?

* * *

><p>Happy heard the door open and watched as she walked out of the narrow hallway where the bathrooms were. Her long legs carrying her with pride, her hips swayed slightly, her hair bounced off her shoulders, it was like she was walking down a runway and didn't even know it. People behind her turned as she walked by, watching her walk toward her destination. She was gorgeous, a gorgeous pain in the ass that he had to protect.<p>

She sat down hard in the booth and looked down at the menu, ignoring Happy who was looking over the edge of his menu at her. She pursed her lips while she looked at the menu, there was nothing on here that she could eat and not worry about bothering her later, Kye was diabetic and was also very picky about what she ate normally. She didn't tell people she was diabetic, her father had told her it was a weakness and she was ashamed of it.

"Pick something Kye, I'm fucking starved." Happy's gravelly voice said.

"In a minute, just hold on." She said, not looking at him.

Patience wasn't Happy's thing; being told what to do was not his thing either.

The waitress came back, "Ready?"

"Yeah. Steak and Eggs, medium and over easy, two waffles and smothered hash browns." Happy said.

Kye looked up at him with wide eyes, "You're going to eat all that?"

"Yeah."

"For you hun?"

"Um…eggs over easy, whole wheat toast."

"That it?" She asked.

"Yes."

The waitress walked away thinking what this guy saw in a skinny bitch like her.

Their food came quickly and Kye ate as much as she could, which was almost all of her food. She watched as Happy decimated his steak and eggs then his waffles and hash browns.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He paused and took a sip of his coffee, "Away."  
>She sighed, "How far away?"<p>

"Far as we need too."

"I don't understand why I'm with you anyway."

"Jax said you had to get out of town, something with the Irish came up, he wanted you out of the picture."

"I don't understand why Jax called you and not my dad." Kye said shaking her head slowly, trying to process everything.

"Don't know, don't care."

"So why are you here if you don't care?" She asked.

"VP says do this, I do it."

"So you're Jax's bitch?" Kye asked, knowing damn well that Happy didn't answer to Jax or that a man like Happy would be anyone's bitch.

His eyes cut to her, "Watch it Kye."

"Or what?"

"You're acting like a child." Happy said as he looked at the bill and threw some money on the table and stood up.

"Well excuse me for wanting to know why I'm with you." Kye hissed as they walked out. Happy got on the bike and looked at Kye standing there looking at him.

"Get on the fucking bike Kye." Happy growled.

She huffed but walked to the bike and climbed on behind him. He took off like a shot and she had to hurry to grab onto him or fall off while he was doing 75 toward the highway.

A few hours and a couple hundred miles later they pulled off at a cheap hotel. Kye took the time to stretch her legs while Happy was getting them rooms. She heard the door open and lifted her head up.

"Come on." He said as he walked toward a room.

"I think I can open the door to my room myself." Kye said as she held out her hand for a key.

He shook his head and she sighed, "Fine, Mr. Macho."

He turned around, "Mr. Macho?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

He opened the room and looked around; she walked past him, "See ya." She said as she moved to shut the door. Happy walked into the room, she stopped trying to close the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Only one room."

Her face fell, "What!"

"One room left." He said.

"I have to share a room with you?" She asked her voice sounded creaky. _Never in her life had she had to share a room with someone, especially a man. This was new and dangerous territory for Kye. _

"Yeah." He said as he took his cut off and tossed it onto a cheap imitation of a club chair. Kye was so upset she didn't have words. Happy shut the curtains and locked the door as he took off his gun holster and put the gun on the dresser.

"Can I take a shower first?" She asked.

"Sure." He said as he opened the bathroom door and looked around.

She grabbed her purse and locked herself in the bathroom; she checked her sugar and found it a bit low, but within range. She stripped off her clothes and turned the water on as hot as she could stand it. She slid under the water stream that was just more than a dribble. She finally managed to get all of her thick hair wet and reached for the tiny bottle of shampoo and used the entire thing and still didn't get all of hair.

"Fucking wonderful." She mumbled as she rinsed her hair and used the bar of cheap soap to wash her body.

She got out and wrapped a rough white towel around herself and wiped the steam off the mirror. It just dawned on her that she didn't have anything to wear, she wasn't about to put her dirty clothes back on and she wasn't gonna wear a towel all night either.

"Shit." She said loudly.

"What?" Happy called out.

"I don't have anything to wear." She said.

"Just put on what you had on earlier."

She opened the door and a cloud of steam followed, "I don't know what kind of women you're around normally but I don't wear dirty clothes again."

_The sight of Kye only wrapped in a towel was doing disturbing things to Happy and his mental state. _

Happy stripped the t-shirt off of his back and tossed it at her.

"It's clean."

"What about you?" She asked, trying not to look at his chest and arms that were riddled with tattoos or how chiseled his body was.

"I ain't a chick, I don't care if I wear the same shirt."

"Thanks." Kye said as she went back into the bathroom. She pulled Happy's shirt on and felt the heat from his body and smelled his 100% man smell and felt herself getting a bit weak in the knees from it. She grabbed her panties and washed them in the sink and hung them on the empty towel rack near the sick, at least they would be clean for tomorrow. She scooped up the rest of her dirty clothes and her purse and walked out of the bathroom.

Happy watched as Kye came out of the bathroom in nothing but his t-shirt, her long hair wet starting to curl slightly. The shirt came to the middle of her thigh and it had Happy's heart racing. _What the fuck is wrong with you? You can have any woman you want, they line up for you like dogs in heat. She's a fucking pain in the ass teenager, she ain't your type. _

"I'm gonna take a shower." He said as he headed into the bathroom.

"Okay."

"Don't open the door; if someone knocks you come get me. Got it?" He asked his eyes on hers.  
>"Yeah." She said as she nodded her head.<p>

Happy closed the bathroom door and stripped down and climbed into the shower, glad for a hot shower after the day he had with the biggest pain in the ass he had ever met.

The water was hot alright, but it barely came out prolonging his shower time. He managed to get himself washed with the tiny dribble of water that was coming out of the rust encased shower head.

He shut off the water and got out, drying off his body with a not-so-soft white towel. He smirked at the peach colored lacy-boy-short panties hanging on the towel rack. He wrapped the crappy towel around his hips and opened the door, he found Kye in bed with the covers over her legs, flipping through a water-stained magazine. She looked over at him and then looked away, but Happy saw a tinge of pink on her cheeks, he smirked.

He grabbed his bag from the chair and went back into the bathroom. He changed out his towel for a clean pair of boxers and went back into the bed-room.

He turned out the lights and headed for the bed, Kye sat up straighter and looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to bed, what's it look like?"

"You aren't sleeping with me." She said.

"I don't do floors."

She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off, "You aren't my type sweetheart don't worry."

She glared at him, "I didn't think you guys had types."

He chuckled as he pulled the sheets back, "I have a type and you ain't it."

She scoffed, "Yeah my damn high IQ puts me out of the running."

Happy smiled, "Yeah something like that."

She lay down, trying to stay as far away from him as she could, but the bed was only a full sized bed and she didn't get too far.

Kye laid there for a while hearing the even breathing of Happy which eventually turned into the soft snores of Happy. She slid out of bed and went into the bathroom, she checked her sugar, it was lower then before. She looked in her purse for anything she could eat with some sugar, she found a breath mint and popped it in, it would have to do until morning.

Kye slid back in between the sheets and looked over at Happy, when he was asleep he didn't look so scary, he had the longest thickest eyelashes of any person she had ever met. She smiled thinking that if she told him that he would think it was queer or something.

* * *

><p>Happy woke up early; his internal alarm clock didn't go much past 8am when he was sober. He opened his eyes and found a very soft, sweet smelling Kye curled against his bare chest. He resisted the urge to wake up and smirk at her, but instead he liked how small and feminine she felt compared to his hard muscled body. He licked his lips as he watched her chest steadily rise and fall as she slept peacefully next to him, her nipples were hard nubs that stuck out of his shirt like beacons of sexual promise. He didn't even want to think about the fact that all she was wearing was his shirt and nothing else. Happy was one of the few Nomads that didn't have a steady girl or an old-lady. He had never found a woman who was cut out to handle him, he was no saint and he was the killer for SamCro, he was basically emotionless and cold hearted, what woman wanted that?<p>

Happy slowly tucked a strand of thick brown hair behind Kye's ear, hoping she wouldn't wake up as he did. He lucked out and she didn't stir, he carefully climbed out of bed, trying not to wake her up as he did.

He took care of business in the bathroom and saw that it was almost 9am, time to wake up Kye and head out.

"Kye." Happy said.

She rolled over and put her head under the pillow Happy had just abandoned.

"Kye get up."

"No." She mumbled.

"We're leaving in ten minutes."

She sat up quickly, "What am I supposed to wear?"

"What you wore yesterday." He said as he flipped the TV on to catch a weather report.

"No way."

"Did you pack a bag?" He asked her.

"You know I didn't." She said back to him.

"Then guess you're wearing it."

She glared at him, "I hate you."

He smirked at her, "Good to know, move your ass."

"Can we get Starbucks?" She asked.

"What?"

"Seriously I'm no good in the morning without it."

"We aren't doing Starbucks, now move your ass Kye."

She threw the covers back and stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She came out a few moments later and grabbed the pile of clothes on the club chair and went back into the bathroom. She came out dressed in the skirt, his t-shirt and had her white button down open over the t-shirt.

Happy pulled his eyes away from her and turned them toward the TV which was showing a news report.

"_Breaking news on a missing girl out of Charming. Seventeen year old Kye Morrow has been reported missing by her parents Gemma & Clay Morrow. Here is a picture of Kye, she was last seen at her school, St. Thomas Catholic High School. It is not believed that she ran away and the police suspect foul-play in her disappearance. Kye is a prima ballerina with the Northern California Ballet Company and is also a model for Victoria's Secret, this girl has a lot going for her, we hope we hear back soon from Charming with good news."_

Kye froze the moment she heard her name on the TV, she was missing? Why would Jax tell Happy to get her and then her dad report her missing? _Oh my god, he kidnapped me, Jax and my dad have no idea where I am. What an idiot! You got on the back of his bike and you didn't even know him!_

Kye's mind was a whirl of thoughts while Happy stared at the TV in disbelief, he didn't need a kidnapping charge. What the fuck was going on in Charming?

He caught movement in his peripheral vision and turned quickly. Kye bolted toward the door, almost making it, but not quite. Happy pinned her against the wall with his body, she tried to hit him, but he caught her hands.

"Kye stop it." He said firmly.

"Get off of me!" She yelled.

Happy put his hand over her mouth, "I did not kidnap you Kye, Jax called me and told me the Irish had put a contract out on you and to get you and keep you safe. I'm not a kidnapper Kye. I'm a lot of things, but not that." _Okay he had kidnapped someone before, but he had also killed them and they weren't a pain in the ass girl, they were a rat faced snitch._  
>Happy lifted his hand off her mouth slowly.<p>

"Y-your lying." She said.

He shook his head, "No I'm not."

"Why would my dad say I'm kidnapped if I'm not?"

Hap shrugged, "Unless they want the Irish to think someone has you, I have no idea."

"I want to talk to my dad." Kye said.

"No. Jax said to keep all the contact through him."

She tried to move away from him, but he outweighed her and was using his weight to his advantage. She squirmed against him, her back on the wall.

_He was having a hard time not being turned on by having her pinned against the wall like this, a really hard time. _

"Let me go."

"Not until you promise not to run."

"Fine."

Happy took a step back and let go of her hands, she grabbed her wrist and rubbed it.

He sat down in the club chair and faced her, "This is going to complicate things."

"What do you mean?"

"The cops are gonna be looking for you, I don't want to go to prison kid."

"So, what?"

"You got to look different and we got to be more careful."

"Okay."

"You got your bank card?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We gotta hit as many ATM's as we can before they shut it down, come on."

Happy got up and had his bag ready in a couple minutes, "Stay in here until I come back from the office."

Happy left and she ran to the phone and tried to call her dad's cell, busy. She called Jax and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Jax!"

"Shit, what are you doing callin' me? Where's Happy?"

"What's going on? Why the hell am I missing?" She demanded.

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry? Are you out of your fucking mind!"

"Kye, I got this, just stay with Happy."

"Does dad know where I am?"

Jax paused, "Yeah."

"You're lying."

"Jesus Christ Kye! Do what you're told!"

_Kye was always told 'do what your told' and that hadn't gotten her any freedom in life, she was basically a prisoner in her own home, she had no friends, no one to talk to. Kye hated being told what to do. _

"Fuck you Jax, I want to talk to him."

"No."

"Kye!" she spun around and saw a very pissed off Happy in the doorway.

"Please Jax?"

Happy grabbed the phone from her hands and pulled her down onto the bed.

"Jax? What the fuck brother?" Happy said.

Jax sighed, "It's complicated, but keep going."

"Clay's gonna kill me when this comes to a head."

"He won't, trust me."

"Give me a reason to Jax, I'm the one with a missing minor in my possession."

Jax sighed, "You were close with my dad right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's just say that shit didn't go down the way they said it did."

"What do you mean?" Happy asked, his interest peaked.

"He's alive Hap."

"What?" _the thought that John Teller might be alive was shocking to Happy, he had been quite close with the founder of SOA and hearing about his death had hurt him, the circumstances around his death were odd to say the least, but maybe it wasn't true.  
><em>  
>"Yeah and I need Kye safe before I can bring him out and expose what happened."<p>

"What did happen?"

"Don't know, he wants a meet with everyone when it comes out." Jax said.

"So the Irish? Bullshit?"

"Not bullshit, Chibs's guy in Belfast said that a contract to kidnap Kye went out over the wire."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

Happy looked at Kye who was glaring at him as she sat on his lap.

"Just take care of her Hap, its gonna get worse before it gets better."

"Already knew that brother." Happy said.

Happy hung up and let go of Kye's hands. She got off his lap as quickly as she could. He got up and followed her, backing her against the hotel door.

"Do. Not. Ever. Do. That. Again." Happy said, his face right in Kye's.

"Fine." She said her lower lip trembling slightly.

"Let's go."

She followed Happy out and climbed onto the back of his bike. He handed her the helmet and she put it on and added a pair of sunglasses to help. They drove out of the parking lot and Happy stopped at an ATM and turned off the bike.

"Get as much cash as you can, got it?"

"Yeah." She said.

She handed him the helmet, but kept her oversized Jackie-O sunglasses on. She put her bank card in and punched in her pin number, she withdrew $500 and then went to the other ATM and did the same thing. She walked back to the bike and handed the cash to Happy and got on the back of his bike. He started it up and they took off, a few miles down the road they stopped at another bank of ATMs. Kye got off and did the same thing at all three ATMs, they found a drive-thru ATM on the way out and hit it as well.

Happy stopped a couple hours away at a strip mall and they found a small diner and went in.

"We got $3,000 that enough?" Kye asked.

"It's gonna have to be."

"We could try another ATM." Kye said.

Happy shook his head, "They probably already shut it down, if not then oh well."

"So what do we do?" She asked.

"First we eat, then you get some clothes."

"Really?" She said, excited that she was gonna get to hit the malls.

"Essentials Kye, this ain't a shopping spree."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine as long as I get some new clothes, I'm gonna be fine."

They ate a quick meal and before they left Kye checked her sugar, it was high so she took a small shot of insulin to help regulate it.

She found Happy waiting outside for her, they walked down the sidewalk and Kye smiled when she saw The Buckle.

She opened the door and Happy followed her in and looked around the store, frowning at the crowd of guys watching Kye walk through the store. He grabbed a pair of jeans and looked at the price tag, $99.99, they were ripped, had fake bleach-stains and they wanted a hundred bucks for them? Yeah right, there was no way in hell he was gonna let her shop here.

"Kye." Happy said as he found her knee deep in hundred dollar jeans.

"Yeah?"

"This place is expensive, come on."

She frowned, "No way, I always shop here."

"This money is all we have, get up."

She glared at him, but stood up and stalked out of the store with him right on her heels.

"Do you know how embarrassing that was?" She asked him when they were a ways away from the window.

"You'll get over it." Happy said as they continued down the strip mall.

The last store in the strip was a Ross-Dress for Less and he held the door open for her. She frowned as she saw the people in the store, "This is where poor people shop." She said quietly to Hap.

He leaned down speaking directly into her ear, "We're poor sweetheart."

She glared at him, "I hate you."

"You already said that."

"Well I really hate you then." She said as she headed for the woman's department. Happy kept close to her, but gave her space since she hated him right now. He saw that she grabbed a few pairs of jeans and some tops, then she wondered into the shoe aisle and found a pair of stiletto heeled boots, then she made her way to intimates where she found some panties and bras.

"You need all that?" Happy asked.

She spun around and looked at the stuff in her arm, "This is the essentials."

He shook his head, "Whatever, lets go."

"Wait I need to try the pants on."

"Kye come on, we need to keep moving."

She reached out for his arm and grabbed it stopping him, "Please Hap? I have a hard time finding jeans."

_At 5'11½" jeans that fit right were a hard thing to come by. _

He looked at her and nodded his head and watched as she headed into the fitting room, he waited a few minutes and then started to make his way back there just as she came out with a smile, "They fit."

"Lets go."

She handed him her load of stuff and they walked to the check-out counter.

Happy put the stuff down and waited for the clerk to scan each item and fold it perfectly. He was starting to lose his patience when Kye spoke, "You don't have to worry about folding it, its just gonna get thrown in a bag anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Kye said with a smile that had the clerk blushing at her.

"Okay that will be $47.87." Happy handed him a fifty and grabbed the bags of clothes. While Kye got the change.

"Thanks." Kye said with a smile as they walked out.

They stopped at the diner they ate breakfast in and Kye ran in to change, she emerged looking the same but different, she looked more like Gemma then a school girl on the back of a Harley.

"Lets go." Hap said.

They got on the bike and took off, making good time until a thunderstorm crept up and benched them. They made it to an underpass and got off the bike, Kye hiked up the side a bit and sat down. She didn't feel good, she was pretty sure her sugar was really high right now, but she couldn't take a shot without checking her sugar and until they got somewhere with a bathroom that wasn't going to happen.

Happy noticed how quiet she was being and was starting to get worried, he walked up the side of the concrete hill and squatted in front of Kye, "You alright?"

"Yeah." She said.

Kye's face was paler then normal and it looked like she was sweating, he frowned and reached out for her face when she smacked his hand away, "I said I was fine."

"Well excuse me for fucking trying to be nice." Happy snapped out and walked back down to the bike.

_Try to be nice to the brat and she fucking gets all shitty, well fuck her!_

* * *

><p>It was loud under there, the rain and thunder only a fraction of the noise, the passing cars and trucks creating the most noise.<p>

After the storm passed, Kye slowly made it down to the bike and got on behind Happy. Her head rested against his back while her hands held to his body. Happy knew something was wrong with her, but she wasn't gonna tell him so what was he supposed to do. Beat it out of her? Not likely.

They stopped at a hotel that had a diner next to it. He went in to get a room.

"Help you son?" the older man asked as he eyed Happy up and down.

"Need a room for the night."

"You gonna be trouble?" The man asked, only somewhat kidding.

Happy looked at the man, "No sir, me and my girl been riding all day."

The man looked out the window and saw Kye sitting next to the bike and nodded his head, "Okay. Got two rooms a king size room and a double bed room. What'll it be?"

Happy was tempted to say King since he had enjoyed waking up with Kye next to him, but after the day he had with Kye, he thought giving her space would be better.

"Which is cheaper?" Happy asked.

"Same price."

"Double room."

The older man smiled, "You two are too young for marital trouble already."

Happy just chuckled, "You're right sir."

Happy didn't bother to correct the man or add that Kye really wasn't his girl, trying to over explain things tended to get people's curiosity up and he needed to stay below the radar.

"$87.50 for the night." The man said.

Happy handed him a hundred and waited while the man made change and handed it back. "Thanks."

"You two have a good night."

"That diner any good?"

The man's face lit up, "Sure is, my wife Ellie runs it, best food in the state."

"Got anything she'd eat? She's worried about her weight." Happy said.

The man looked out the window again, "She's tiny!"

"I know sir."

"Ellie's salads are good too."

Happy chuckled, "Thanks."

"Want to eat?" Happy asked Kye.

"Yeah, can we put my stuff in the room first?"

"Yeah." Happy grabbed his bag that was strapped to the bike and carried it, he had put her new purchases in there at the strip mall. They found the room and he saw a small smile when Kye saw two beds.

"Whatever bed you want, take it." Happy said as he did his routine of checking the room.

She put her purse down on one and laid back on it, she was really tired and should sleep, but she needed to check her sugar and she needed to eat.

"Ready?" Happy said, pulling Kye out of her sleepy state.

"Sure."

They walked over to the diner and Happy saw the elderly man talking to his wife and nodded at him.

He came over, "Want a table?"

"Sure." Happy said as the man lead him to a table near the counter. The restaurant was full of people; truckers, families, couples and they all seemed to be happy with the food.

The woman that Happy was sure was Ellie came over and shooed her husband away, "Aren't you cute as ears on a chipmunk!" Ellie said to Kye with a smile.

"Thank you."

"What's your name honey?" Ellie asked.

"Kayla." Kye said, _Happy had told her to lie about her name, since Kye was unique it would get recognized faster_.

"Well Kayla you are down right gorgeous." Ellie gushed.

Kye smiled and blushed, "Thank you."

Happy had an idea that the old man had told his wife about Kye being worried about her weight and now Ellie wanted her to know just how pretty she was.

"What can I get you to drink?" Ellie said.

"Water please." Kye said.

"Bottle or tap?"

"Bottle would be great."

"Sure honey. You big fella?"

"Coffee."

"It's ten o'clock at night." Kye said to him.

"Okay, beer."

"Okay hun, be right back." Ellie said with a smile.

"She's nice." Kye said.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna use the bathroom." Kye said as she took her purse and made her way to the bathroom. She checked her sugar and found it was low, not high like she first suspected. She relieved herself and washed up and went back to the table. Happy was waiting for her, looking relaxed as he sat back in the booth scanning the room.

Ellie came back with the drinks, "Ready to order?"

"Sure. Chef's salad with extra turkey and dressing on the side please." Kye said.

"Okay, for you?"

"Steak, medium. Baked potato, creamed corn and biscuits."

"Good choice, just to let you know got some homemade pie on the dessert menu."

"Sounds good." Happy said with a nod of his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Kye said with a smile.

Ellie just nodded, "Well let me know, they go fast."

Their food arrived and Happy was glad to see Kye eat almost her entire salad. Happy ordered a piece of strawberry pie for dessert, Kye passed.

Ellie brought a piece of pie big enough for three people. Happy held up a bite to Kye, "One bite."

"Fine." She said with a smile, he handed her the fork and she slid the piece of pie into her mouth and moaned, "So good."

"Want more?"

"No." She said with a shake of her head. She felt cold and rubbed her hands up her arms trying to get the chill off.

They paid and left, Ellie was glad to see Kye had taken a bite of the pie. Happy opened the hotel room door and checked the room before he let Kye in. She went into the bathroom and changed into the shirt Happy had given her. She came back out and climbed under the blankets, "Good night."

"Night." Happy said as he watched her snuggle into the blankets. He locked the door and took a shower and put on a clean pair of boxers and got into his bed. Not even two hours later he woke up, the only sound he heard was Kye thrashing around in the bed next to him, a sound that shouldn't have woken him.

"You okay?" Happy asked.

Kye didn't reply, so he spoke louder, "Kye, you okay?"

When she didn't answer he got up and went to her bed.

Her face was covered in sweat and her teeth were chattering. He touched her forehead and it was burning hot.  
>"What the fuck?" Happy said as he pulled back the covers and saw his normally gray t-shirt had heavy sweat stains from her fever, the shirt was clinging to her body with sweat.<p>

"Kye wake up." Happy said as he nudged her softly.

"C-cold." She whispered.

"No baby, you're burning hot." He said as he scooped her up.

Her legs and back were just as hot as her forehead. He carried her into the bathroom and turned the shower on to just shy of cool and stripped off her shirt, not even pausing to admire her bangin' body. He stood her up and got in the shower behind her, keeping her body pressed against his.

The cool water hit her back and she tried to move away from it, but Happy didn't let her move.

"Cold." She cried out weakly as she tried to pull away.

Happy pressed his lips against her forehead, "It's okay. I got you."

She stayed pressed against his body, the cool water washing over her for nearly an hour before the fever broke.

Happy carefully climbed out with her, keeping his hold on her. Her pink lace panties were soaking wet and so were his boxers, they couldn't sleep with them on. He stood Kye up and tugged her panties down her legs and unhooked them from her feet and threw them across the bathroom. From his kneeling position he got to see her nakedness for the first time and swallowed hard, her body was perfect. Not too skinny, her curves weren't fake they were real and there was a lot of work with. She defiantly was a Victoria's Secret model, she was his idea of perfect.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and carried her back to bed, putting her in his bed. He stripped off his boxers and climbed into bed pulling her towel wrapped body next to his. He kept his arms wrapped around her, he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Sleep baby." He murmured into her hair.

* * *

><p>Kye woke up a little confused, the last thing she remembered was when Happy had carried her into the shower when she had a fever last night.<p>

_Oh god he saw me naked!_

Kye realized she was in his bed, wearing only a towel and he was naked. She could feel his morning erection pressed against her leg and somehow it felt right, like it was supposed to be like this.

Happy woke up with a yawn and saw Kye was awake, watching him sleep.

"You okay?" He asked as he touched her forehead. Her fever was gone.

"Yeah." She said softly.

He rubbed his hand up and down her back slowly, "You sure?"

"I think so."

"You scared me."  
>Kye traced a tattoo on his chest slowly. Their faces were mere inches away, their eyes only looking at each other.<p>

"Sorry." Kye said.

Happy lowered his head and captured her lips with his, her mouth eager for his. She slowly sucked on his tongue fueling his desire. He hands found the edge of the towel and pulled it away, revealing her nakedness. Her hand slid down his chest and found it's way to his erection, he groaned and lifted his hips, pushing his erection into her hand more.

She slowly stroked his hard erection until Happy rolled her onto her back and braced his body over hers.

He looked down at the woman under him and felt a peace he hadn't felt the entire time he had been in SOA. _What was that about?_

He slid his hands down to her thighs and nudged them apart. He found her wet when he sent his finger down to explore.

"Hap." Kye said as she arched her back and lifted her hips up.

Happy slid himself in completely, feeling a tightness he hadn't ever felt. _He had been with a shit-load of women in his life and not of them had felt this tight or this perfect around him._

"Fuck." Happy said with an intake of air.

Kye bit her lip at the pain of the first time but never let her face show it.

Happy set the pace and Kye was more then happy to add to the pace, increasing the amount of friction for both of them. He took her lips in his mouth and slowly made love to her mouth while he fucked her soundly.

Happy knew she was close by the way she scratched her nails down his back.

"Cum for me Kye." Happy purred into her ear as he kissed down her neck.

Kye was in pure ecstasy, her body was alive, every fiber inside of her was having a party. She was about to have the mother of all orgasms and she was so ready for it.

"Hap!" she cried out, as she tightened her legs around his waist.

Happy let out a roar as he came. He kept his body against Kye and kissed her lips soundly and then pulled her next to him and they fell back asleep.

Kye woke first and looked over at the still sleeping Happy and knew what had just happened had been a mistake. She had wanted it, he had wanted it, but it wasn't supposed to be. She was a teenager who had her whole life in front of her, he was a hard-edged biker who found her annoying and spoiled. Last night she had woken a tiny piece of protectiveness in him that had leaked out into his worrying about her and then add to the fact that she was attracted to him and she was willing to give it up and voila sex.

Kye felt tightness and pain in between her legs, Happy was not small by an measure and along with the immense pleasure had been some pain, but secretly Kye found the pain had enhanced her pleasure. She carefully untangled herself from Hap, not waking him in the process. She carefully made her way to the shower to get ready, they had to keep moving.

Happy woke up when he heard the shower start, he quickly remembered what had happened only just a few short hours ago and swore, "Fuck."

He sat up and rubbed his hand over his face, how was he going to tell Kye that what happened between them hadn't meant anything to him. To him sex was an activity to keep his mind sharp and focused and it was fun, chicks seemed to think it lead to a ring, a wedding and a baby, none of those things were in Happy's future. Granted Kye had been amazing in bed and he felt something entirely different when he fucked her, but she wasn't his old lady or even a candidate for that position, she was Jax's kid sister and Clay's daughter, she had a giant HANDS OFF stamp across her luscious ass. He really didn't want to say anything to her, maybe if he pretended it didn't happen, she would get the hint….

The bathroom door opened and Kye walked out dressed for the day.

"Shower's free." She said not even looking at Happy.

"Yeah." He said as he got up and walked into the bathroom, ignoring the fact that he was butt ass naked.

Kye sat down on the hideous orange couch and flipped on the TV.

She found a re-run of an interview of Twyla Tharp and watched that for a while.

Happy came out dressed and in a foul mood.

"Lets go." He barked.

Kye got up and grabbed her stuff and neatly put it away in the black leather bag Happy strapped to the bike.

They walked out of the hotel and Happy loaded the bike and climbed on, she slid on behind him and put the helmet on and put her hands around his waist, trying hard not to cling, but he drove really fast.

That night they stopped at another hotel and it was the same routine, check the room, find food, eat, back to the hotel, sleep and then wake up and do it all over again. Ever since 'that morning' as Kye thought of it, Happy kept his distance from her and made sure they had separate beds. Happy basically ignored her and only spoke to her when he had too, which was fine with her, she wasn't trying to marry him, but it hurt a little to be ignored so much she wasn't a fucking leper, but she should have been used to it since most of her childhood she was ignored by people, sent to dance lessons and then modeling classes.

Three days after 'that morning' they were in a small diner near Las Vegas when Kye excused herself to go to the bathroom. Happy was anxious to get back on the road and was still ignoring Kye as much as he could, which seemed to be working she didn't seem to have any ideas about repeat performances or a future together.

Twenty minutes she had been in there and he was pissed, there was no one else in the diner so he headed into the bathroom to find her.

He didn't even knock on the door he just opened it, he found Kye standing at the sink holding a syringe, looking startled to find Happy behind her.

_A junkie, she was a fucking closet junkie!_

"What the fuck?" He demanded as he closed the gap between them. Kye tried to put the syringe down but he grabbed it.

His body was nearly against hers as he glared down at her, "What the fuck is this?"

"It's mine, give it back." She said, trying not to waver her voice, but he was beyond pissed.

"You're a fucking junkie?" He spat out.

"No." She said quickly.

"What's in here Kye, Coke? Meth? H?" he demanded as he got even closer to her.

"It's insulin." Kye said, her lower lip starting to tremble slightly.

Happy looked confused, "You're diabetic?"

"Yes." Kye said.

Happy hadn't moved or said anything in a minute, so Kye spoke, "Can I have it back please?"

He handed it to her and stepped back, his face still showing confusion.

"Do you mind?" Kye asked as he continued to watch her.

"No." He said and stayed exactly where he was. Kye glared at him but checked her sugar and then drew up a small amount of insulin and took a small shot in her arm. She put the glass bottle of Humalog and the needle in a small black pencil holder and put it in her purse. She walked out of the bathroom ignoring the shocked looks of a couple as they watched Kye and Happy leave the womens bathroom.

They walked to the bike in silence, Happy got on and Kye followed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Kye asked.

"You being diabetic."

"It's doesn't concern you." Kye answered trying not to sound like a bitch but failing miserably.

He turned to look at her, "Your right, but if you had died from it, your brother would have been pissed."

"Jax doesn't even know." Kye retorted as she put her sunglasses on, effectively stopping the communication between them.

* * *

><p>Happy was surprised to say the least, but kept his mouth shut as he started up the bike. They drove to another non-descript hotel and checked in, it was earlier in the day then they normally checked in, but Happy was a little burnt out on driving, especially having to take back roads and avoid heavily traveled areas.<p>

"I'm gonna go to the gas station." Kye said.

"No."

She sighed, "I just wanted to take a little walk by myself, I'm right across the road from the hotel, you can watch me the whole time."

Happy thought it over, "Fine."

She gave him a fake smile and stalked out of the room. She went over to the gas station and slowly perused each isle feeling a little bit of normalcy as she did. She saw a sale on prepaid phones and looked in her purse, she still had a hundred dollar bill. She bought one and had the clerk activate it quickly. She went to the bathroom and called her cell phone that was probably baking to death in her car.

She had forty nine missed calls and twenty voice mails, most from her dad. She was surprised to find that there was one from Juice, the cute and sweet mechanic who had helped put in her after market sound system, he was also a member of SOA. She dialed the number he left on the message.

"Hello?"

"Juice?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Kye."

"Kye! Oh my god where are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Seriously where are you? We'll come get you. Who has you? Is it the Irish?"

"Juice really I'm fine, no one has me okay."

"Then where are you? Why did you run?" He asked, his voice calming down, almost sounding sad and it made Kye feel good to have a nice voice near her.

"Look things are weird, just tell my dad and Jax I'm fine and I love them."

"Kye just tell me where you are, I'll come get you myself." He said.

"It's fine Juice, really."

"At least give me a number I can call you at." Juice said.

"See ya later." Kye said as she hung up the phone.

She put the phone back in her purse and put it on vibrate, no point and having it ring and tell Happy she had it, that would totally flip him out.

She walked back to the hotel room and opened it, she found Happy lying on his bed, his arms tucked under the pillows under his head.

"Took you long enough." Happy complained.

"Sorry, saw a magazine with my picture on it." She lied.

"Of course you did." He said as he closed his eyes.

Kye locked the hotel door and made her way over to her bed, she pulled the pillows out from under the generic comforter and fluffed them up and curled up on them.

Kye woke up when Happy nudged her, "Kye wake up."

She rolled over and blinked at him, "What?"

"Time to eat, come on."

"Give me a minute." She said as she slowly got up and grabbed her purse, she checked her sugar and took a shot in preparation for dinner.

They found a diner down the street and rode the bike over, Happy checked the parking lot as they went in, a few bikes but none like his, mostly weekend rider types. They found a table near the back and ordered their food.

Now that Happy knew she was diabetic he understood why she fussed over her food so much, he knew all about being diabetic, his mother had been one, well she still was one but the cancer and the Alzheimer made her an entirely different person. Kye ate grilled chicken while Happy chose steak, which seemed to be his food of choice.

They ate their meal in silence, which had become the norm for them, gone was the witty banter of her asking him questions about TV and pop-culture from his generation since he was a dinosaur compared to her, and rode back to the motel in silence.

They had just gotten off the bike when Happy's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell is my sister calling Juice?" Jax said.

"What?" Happy asked as he looked over at Kye who was messing with her nails. _The thought of Kye talking to Juice somehow pissed him off, why is she calling him?_

"She fucking called him and got him all wound up, he got Clay all wound up and I've been trying to get them calmed down all fucking day."

"I'll handle it."

"If she calls anyone again the Irish is gonna know, they tapped our phones."

"I said I would handle it." Happy said, his voice steely.

"You do that." Jax said as he hung up.

Happy opened the door to the hotel room and looked around and nudged Kye in, better to get her inside before he yelled at her.

The minute the door was closed he grabbed the purse off her arm and dumped it upside down.

"What the fuck?" Kye demanded.

The new cell phone dropped like a rock and the room grew very silent. Happy bent down and picked it up.

He stalked toward Kye, his eyes showing just how pissed he was about it.

"Who did you call?" He demanded when he had her back against a wall and her face inches from his.

"Juice."

"Who else?"

"No one."

"No one else, you called one person and that was Juice?" The look Happy gave her when he said Juice's name was almost sad which didn't make sense to her. _He should be pissed I called anyone, not sad I called Juice_

"Yes."

"What the fuck do you want with that retard?" Happy asked.

Kye frowned, "He's not retarded, he's nice and he's my friend." _That was a lie, she didn't have friends, but it would be nice to think that he could be her friend, even if it was in some alternate universe._

"If I find out you called anyone else…" He trailed off and let the words sink in.

He stood in his place, keeping her eyes locked onto his and looked down at the phone.

"Are you gonna throw it away?" she asked.

"What's the point? The Irish had the phones tapped and maybe we can use it to get a hold of them somehow since they probably have the number now."

"Okay."

Happy stepped back from Kye and walked over to his bag, he reached into the side compartment and walked back to her. He grabbed her and dragged her into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" She cried out.

"Leaving you here, I need to go out." He said as he put her hands over her head and handcuffed her to the shower rod.

"Please don't leave me in here." She said.

He turned and stared at her, "I fucking gave you some freedom and you fucking call Juice, how in the fuck am I gonna trust you alone in a room?"

"I'm sorry." She said as her lower lip trembled slightly.

He looked at her and turned away, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

"Happy please?" Kye cried out just before she heard the hotel door slam and then the loud roar of his bike as he took off.

Kye felt tears slid down her face as she stood there pissed off, mad, scared and confused.

Happy drove to a bar that he had seen on the way in to town, he parked his bike and made his way inside. He still had Kye's phone and pulled up the call log and saw two numbers, she had called someone else. He dialed the first number and realized it was her voice mail, he took the opportunity to listen to her messages the ones from her dad were all the same thing, "Kye it's dad where are you? Call me."

The ones from Jax were almost identical, "Kye its Jax, Clay's freaking out, where are you?"

The one from Juice was different, it was almost sweet and apologetic sounding, "Hey Kye it Juice, look everyone here is worried about you. What's wrong? What ever happened we can fix it, I promise. Just call me back babe."

Happy played and replayed Juices' message until he could hear it without the use of the phone.

_What is wrong with you? Why does it bother you that she called Juice? She was probably fucking him before she even met you, get over it. She ain't your type, she's a fucking pain in the ass spoiled brat, she ain't even a sweet-butt, don't fucking get twisted up in her shit. _

* * *

><p>Kye was starting to lose feeling in her arms when she heard the roar of a bike and prayed it was Happy. He had been gone a few hours by her count and she was more than ready to get down and go to bed and forget that tonight even happened, she knew she fucked up and he was pissed at her, but better to forget and move on, right? She heard the door being opened and started to say something when a voice made her stop.<p>

"Nice room." A female voice said with a giggle.

_Kye's mouth dropped, he brought some woman back to the hotel room while she's in the bathroom, how humiliating was it going to be for her to hear them have sex?_

The talking stopped and Kye shut her eyes and tried to shut out the sound of the bed that she was sure was going to start any second.

"Give me a minute tiger." The woman said with a chuckle.

The bathroom door opened and the light came on and a twenty-something blonde with bad roots stood in the doorway staring at the handcuffed Kye.

She looked back at Happy, "What the fuck man? I ain't into group shit." She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room.

Kye waited for Happy to appear, but he didn't. A few minutes passed and he finally appeared in the doorway. His shirt was missing and the button on his jeans was unsnapped but the fly was still zipped. Kye could smell the beer and liquor from across the room, he was drunk. But even drunk he wasn't fall-down-stumbly drunk it was more immense-anger-pissed-off ready to kill someone drunk. "Can you please let me down?" She asked.

He walked toward her and she felt her body betray her and her nipples grew hard just from his stare. Happy slid his hands down her side and pulled her hips close to his. She could feel the erection that was behind his jeans and bit her lip as the memory of the morning they had together flooded her. Happy brought his lips down to her neck and kissed it slowly, "Why him?"

"What?" Kye asked. _Being kissed by Happy was like taking a sedative, she began to forget what he was saying. _

"Why Juice?" he asked as he looked at her, his eyes almost seemed sad.

"Why Juice what?" Kye asked.

"Why do you fuck Juice? His dick's not even as big as mine."

"What are you talking about?" Kye asked, confused as to why Happy was asking her about Juice and the size of his dick.

He slid his hand back up her sides and palmed her breasts and lowered his lips to her neck again. Kye resisted the urge to moan and settled for turning her neck to give him better access. Happy ground his erection against her, "Why does he get to fuck your tight little pussy?"

"He doesn't." Kye said, which was 100% true.

Happy slid his hands down to her jeans and rubbed his thumb over the thick seam along the front of her jeans.

"He gets to do this whenever he wants." Happy said as he watched Kye's eyes roll back as pleasure enveloped her.

"No. I've never slept with him." Kye said, _for some reason she had to convince Happy that Juice and her weren't an item and had never been one, she didn't know why, but she had to make him understand. _

"I think you're lying." Happy said as he knelt in front of her and rubbed his forehead against her stomach.

"Not lying Hap." Kye said as the feel of his head sent shock-waves of pleasure through her body.

"Does he get to taste you?" he asked as he put his mouth over the seam of her jeans and sucked.

Kye moaned, not able to hold back anymore, "No."

"Does he get to stick his tongue inside you and taste you?" Happy asked, his voice sounded hurt.

"No Happy." She nearly cried out.

He pressed his lips against the waistline of her jeans, his lips touching the bare skin that was showing.

"Hap…please let me down." Kye said as the warmth of his lips distracted her slightly.

Happy stood and reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, he unlocked her wrists and tossed the cuffs on the floor with a loud clash.

He reached over and threw Kye over his shoulder and carried her out of the room. He tossed her onto her bed and climbed on top of her, his lips found hers and he kissed her hard. She tasted the liquor on his tongue as he slipped it into her mouth. She reached for his zipper, but he pushed her hand away. He kissed his way down her body, pulling articles of clothing off that were in his way. He had her stripped down to nothing and he was slowly memorizing every inch of her body.

Kye felt raw and exposed laying there completely naked while Happy's eyes traveled the length of her body several times. She had never felt so worshiped until that moment as his dark eyes scanned her body.

She reached for his jeans and he took her hand and pinned it above her head, then kissed her lips until Kye was sure her lips were going to split open.

He made his way down her body and slid his tongue into her pussy lips, earning a gasp and a plead from Kye.

"Hap."

Happy nudged her thighs further apart and used her thigh as a cushion for his head as he lavished attention to her soft lips and tight nub.

Happy let go of her hands and she gripped onto his shoulder, grasping, clawing, always wanting more.

"Happy." Kye managed to get out as her head rolled back, the pleasure taking her to a place she had never been before.

Happy lifted his head up and looked down at her, his lips slick with her juices, "Want me to stop?" he asked, knowing she did not.

"No!" She cried out.

He smiled and lowered his lips to her and she tasted the sweet and somewhat salty taste of herself and it made her moan. Happy pulled back from the kiss and lowered his head and continued his ministrations until she came.

He slowly licked all the juices that had been produced, enjoying the taste of her. He climbed back up her body and looked down at her, her bright blue eyes staring up at him. He grabbed her hip and slid her closer to him and when she was in the right position, he slid himself into her and she tightened her grip on his shoulders and cried out.

"Fuck." He hissed as the warm wet tightness enveloped him, _this was something he could easily get used to._

He found his fast paced, animalistic rhythm. Kye added to it by bringing her hips up to his and it created almost a push and pull sensation for Happy that was about to drive him out of his skin.

"You ready babe?" He said as he kissed her neck and sucked on the pulse point, leaving one hell of a mark.

"Yeah…oh god." Kye cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist, trapping him deep inside her.

"Fuck….yeah baby." He said as the warm wet tightness got even tighter and wetter around his cock as he slammed into Kye.

Kye felt like she was about to be split apart and then it was all pleasure from the tips of her hair to the bottoms of her feet.

"Hap!" She cried out as the warm blanket of pleasure wrapped her up.

Happy came just seconds after Kye and kept his body above hers, letting her body absorb his weight. She slid her hands over his back and raked her nails down it slowly, earning a groan from Happy.

He kissed her lips and rolled to his side, keeping Kye attached to him.

He watched her as she slept, her skin pressed against his, their bodies still connected. _He could defiantly see himself getting used to fucking Kye anytime he wanted too if she was his….but she wasn't. Hell she didn't belong in the club, Clay and Gemma had kept her out of that lifestyle for a reason, they wanted more for her. Happy had nothing to offer her, he was a thirty seven year old emotionless killer who had a short fuse, one hell of a temper, was violent and had a jealous streak a mile wide when it came to women. A seventeen year old girl like Kye would get him in a lot of fights with his own brothers. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he wanted Kye in his life, he felt at peace when he was with her and he felt like he had achieved Nirvana when he was deep inside her tight pussy. _

_He believed her when she said that Juice hadn't fucked her or tasted her, but he really didn't like the idea of Juice being around her. He had no idea what was gonna happen with the whole John Teller business, but he knew he was gonna keep Kye safe and get to see his old friend again and that was a promise. _

The next morning Hap's phone rang and he reached over the still sleeping Kye to get it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Happy?" A oddly familiar voice said.

"JT?" Hap said in disbelief.

JT Teller chuckled, "Good to hear your voice friend. I understand you have my daughter with you. How is she?"

"Your daughter? Shit. She's fine."

"She doesn't know yet." JT said.

"I figured that, she assumes Clay is her father." Happy said.

"Well we're about to expose that."

"When?" Happy asked.

"Sunday in Tacoma. Can you be here?" He asked.

"Yeah we're a couple days ride from there." Happy was careful not to say where they were.

"Okay, I'm going to text my number to your phone. Call me or Jax if you have any problems."

"Will do."

"See ya Happy." JT said.

Kye rolled over and opened her eyes sleepily, "Who was that?"

"Your brother. We're gonna need to be in Tacoma by Sunday."

"It's Thursday, it will take us three days to get there at least!" Kye said.

"Two if we ride hard." He said.

"Guess we're gonna ride hard." She said as she got out of bed.

She started to get ready for the day, she checked her sugar and she found that it was low, she needed to eat. They both got ready and made their way to a cafe not too far from their hotel.

They ordered a quick breakfast and got back on the road as fast as possible. Unfortunately Happy didn't see the silver sedan following them as they left the hotel and the cafe.

* * *

><p>They stopped for gas just over the California border, Kye got off the bike and went toward the bathroom.<p>

She was thinking about why they were being called to Tacoma and didn't see the man come up behind her and grab her. She screamed and he clamped his hand over her mouth, she bit him and kicked as hard as she could. He slapped her face hard and shook her. She managed to connect with his face once before he punched her in the face and she blacked-out.

Happy heard Kye scream and ran toward it, he drew his gun and got there in time to see a silver sedan take off.

"Fuck!" he screamed as he ran back to the bike and jumped on and sped off. He kept the car in sight while keeping back enough that they wouldn't know they were being tailed. He followed them into a industrial park and got off the bike and watched from the shadows.

Two large men carried an unconscious Kye from the car and took her into one of the buildings.

He had no idea what was in the building but he knew that he had to get Kye and get to Tacoma ASAP. He checked out the building as best he could until he found a window that was low enough for him to see in. He slowly got closer and looked in the window, he saw three guys sitting around a couch, watching Kye sleep. One of them reached out and touched her hair. Happy felt the rage in him come to the surface.

He had to wait until it was a bit darker before he could go in there, he needed the cover of darkness to help him out. He quickly sent a text to JT and said that he was stuck but was getting the situation handled and would get back to him if he couldn't.

JT Teller looked at the text message from Happy and wondered what he and his daughter had gotten into. Happy was able to handle just about anything that came up, that is why JT picked him to keep Kye safe. JT had contacted Jax about six months ago and told him the truth about Clay Morrow, that he had tried to kill JT many years ago and that he had nearly succeed however JT had friends who managed to let people think he was dead while he healed and made sense of what had happened to him. He knew that when he 'died' Gemma had been pregnant and he had done the math, there was no way in hell that Clay was Kye's father.

Happy hated waiting until the dark, but he had to. He went to a gun store nearby and picked up a few extra items and went back to wait. He looked at his phone, it was nearly 8pm and the sun had just set, damn daylight-savings time.

Happy looked I the window again and was very disturbed when he saw that Kye had been stripped naked and was being forced to be tied to the couch while the three guys stood around her. Happy wasn't going to wait until they started raping her, he went in now.

He used his size 14 boots to kick down the door and shot on the Irish in the head, killing him instantly. He shot the other two in the knees, allowing him to question them. He ran over to Kye who was crying softly, "Babe look at me."

Kye raised her eyes and looked at him.

"Are you okay? Did they touch you?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No. Get me out of here."

He untied her and handed her the bag with her clothes in them. He went over to the still alive Irish and began questioning them. When he got what he wanted out of them, he killed them. Kye was waiting for him at the door, she had her arms wrapped around herself.

They got on the bike and rode for a few hours before they stopped to sleep. Happy got them a room and they went in. Happy knew she needed some time alone, which was killing he. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her to his body until they got to Tacoma but she needed to process what happened to her.

The room was a one bed kinda room so after her shower she laid down and went to sleep. Happy took a quick shower and left the bathroom door open in case she needed him. He got out and put on a clean pair of boxers and laid down next to her. Her chest was steadily rising and falling as she slept, he leaned over and kissed her forehead softly.

"Sleep well." he said.

Kye woke up suddenly and found Happy's arms wrapped around her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded her head, "Bad dream." she said as she put her head in the crook of his neck and sighed.

They slept for a few more hours before waking up to get on the bike. They rode as far as they could only stopping for gas or a quick bite. Surprisingly Kye's sugar was keeping itself in a pretty good range so she didn't have to worry about that as they went.

They finally made it to Tacoma Auto around 2am Sunday morning. Happy got off the bike and Kye followed. They walked over to the clubhouse and went in, it was crowded with people, most of who Kye didn't know. She recognized a few people from when they had visited Charming.

"Killa!" a tall blond man called out to Happy.

"Koz!" he said back with a slap on the back .

"Who's this?" Koz asked as he eyed the sweet little morsel Hap was with.

"Kye. Kye this is Koz."

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"She's hot Killa, might wanna watch her." Koz said with a wink. He knew that no brother in their right mind would be dumb enough to try to take Kye from Happy but when a brother was really drunk, dumb-shit tended to happen.

A few hours later, they heard the rumble of Harley's pull into Tacoma Auto.

"Koz." Happy said.

"Yeah."

"Clay's gonna think I snatched Kye, so watch my back."

"What the fuck?" Koz said.

"Long story short, she's JT's kid not Clay's. He knows she's with me and he's gonna be here tonight." Happy said.

Koz looked down at the sleeping beauty and shook his head, "Always a fucking ride with you isn't it?"

Hap just grinned, "Thanks."

They went outside and Jax found Hap first, "Where is she?"

"Inside asleep. She doesn't know about JT."

Jax nodded his head and dialed a number on his phone. "We're all here."

"Okay, I'm on my way. See you in a few minutes son." JT said.

"Show time." Jax said with a grim smile.

Clay got off his bike and headed toward Koz, Jax and Happy when suddenly Kye was behind Happy.

"What the fuck are you doing with my daughter?" Clay barked at Koz and Happy.

"I could ask you the same question." a voice called out. Clay turned and looked as if he saw a ghost, the ghost of John Thomas Teller to be exact.

* * *

><p>A month later...<p>

Happy pulled up to what looked like an abandoned warehouse outside of Los Angeles. He saw Juice's bike and felt his blood boil, _what the hell was Juice doing at Kye's photo shoot?_

Happy found the door and walked toward it, he heard the bass of music from inside and opened the solid metal door, he adjusted his eyes to the darker interior and walked toward the music that was blasting from a far corner of the building. He could hear Blackout by Breath Carolina_, which happened to be one of Kye's favorite groups. _He was more then surprised to find a huge bed with a black screen behind it, Kye was wearing a matching floral and lace bra and panty set, her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and the hair around her face was pulled out, framing her face. She was half lying, half sitting on the bed, facing the camera while her hand was up by her mouth softly biting her thumb, suggesting a whole lot of promise to every boy in America under the age of thirty. Happy was pissed when he saw Juice sitting backward in a chair, his hands on the back of the chair his face like that of a kid staring at the Christmas tree for the first time. Kye hadn't seen Hap yet, she was altering her facial expression as the director shot her from different angles. The sight of her after a month still made him instantly hard and he really wanted to throw everyone out of the room and push her down onto the bed and fuck her into the next time zone.

Kye was really done with this shoot, she was tired and ready to go. She had been up since five AM and was about to scream she was so frustrated. Her normal photographer wasn't available and the guy hired was so anal about each shot that it took twice as long to get one shot he liked. Kye shifted her eyes to a figure to the far left and felt her heart speed up, _Happy._

He looked just as fucking yummy as he had when she left Tacoma nearly a month ago. His shaved head, his tan skin, his tattoo's, his dark eyes, his amazing body…she shivered at the thoughts of the things he did to her with that body.

"What's happening?" Roberto asked.

"I need a break." She told the photographer.

"Fine." He said with a huff.

She got off the bed and walked toward Happy, knowing full well that his eyes were taking in her nearly naked appearance. She padded over to him and stopped in front of him and looked up at him.

"Hi."

"Hey." His gravelly voice said.

"Did you miss me?" She asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

_When they had last seen each other in Tacoma things had been bad. Clay had been killed by John Teller who was her real father. Clad had been killed because he had pushed John into the semi that nearly killed him and he had been stealing from the club. Gemma had been upset that Clay had been killed, as had Kye but she was also confused and hurt that both Clay and Gemma had kept the fact that John was her father from her. Happy had taken her to a hotel outside of Tacoma after Clay had been shot in front of her. She had been sprayed in his blood and nearly hysterical at seeing someone killed in front of her, especially someone who was supposed to be her father. _

_He carried her into the hotel room and took her into the bathroom and stripped her down to nothing and then stripped himself and pushed them under the shower-head and put it on as hot as he could get it. He held her under the water while the blood of Clay Morrow washed itself down the drain. After the shower he took her to bed and she went right to bed. In the morning he woke up to find her watching him. _

"_Your gonna leave after you take me back to Tacoma Auto aren't you?"_

"_Yes." He said. _

_She nodded her head and leaned over and kissed his lips, softly at first and then he gripped her naked hips and pulled her body against his roughly. She felt his thick erection against her hip and moaned into his mouth. He quickly pushed her onto her back and positioned himself above her. She looked up at him and for a second neither spoke or did anything, just stared into each others eyes. She smiled up at him after what seemed like an hour and he smirked and pushed himself into her without pausing. She arched her back as he filled her, it hurt so good. He was an attentive lover, but not a slow love-making kind of lover, he was an animalistic, gripping the hips so hard it left a bruise, roll off the bed onto the floor, fuck you until you puked kinda lover and she couldn't think of taking it any other way._

_She hadn't spoken to her mother or John or Jax in the time she had been gone and a couple weeks ago Juice showed up claiming he was sent to keep an eye on her. She thought having him around would be either awkward since she found him attractive or easier. It was neither, it made her miss Happy and that made her sad, but she hid it well. _

Happy didn't answer her question, so she just nodded her head.

"Jax or my mom?"

"John." He said.

She nodded her head and heard someone behind her and turned around and saw Juice approaching them with a smile on his face.

"Hey Killa!" Juice said.

"Brother." Happy said as he did the one-armed-hug thing.

"What are you doin' here?" Juice asked.

"John sent me." He said as he tried to control the possessiveness in his voice, but he really didn't like seeing Juice with her, especially since she was practically naked.

"Cool. I'm gonna make a call." He said as he tugged on Kye's ponytail and walked away.

"Lets talk away from everyone else." Kye suggested as she turned and walked toward an open doorway, it was then that Happy realized she was wearing a thong and fought to keep from throwing her on the floor right here. He followed her luscious ass into what he suspected was her dressing room. It had a vanity with tons of make-up and hair product and other shit.

He shut the door behind him and stood with his back against the door.

"What's up Hap?" she asked as she put her hips against the vanity, not realizing her ass was visible in the mirror behind it.

"John wants you to come home." He said as he scanned every inch of her body.

"Why?"

He shrugged, "Don't know."

She snorted, "That's bullshit."

_Kye had found a way to tell when he was lying and he wasn't too sure he liked that. _

"Just go home Kye."

"No." she said, her voice defiant and Happy couldn't help but find that incredibly sexy.

"What's retard doing here?" He asked.

"Don't call him that? He's not a retard, he's really smart." She said as she frowned.

He felt his jealously rage through him, "You fuckin' him?" He asked.

She didn't answer him, which pissed him off.

"Answer me." He demanded.

She did the inexcusable and turned her back to him as she walked toward a rack of lingerie. _No one ignored Happy, no one. _

He stalked toward her silently, _which was his specialty_ and spun her around, earning a gasp from her. He backed her into the wall behind her rack of lingerie and put his body against her.

"Answer me!" he barked, his eyes angry and hurt.

"Why do you care who I fuck?" she asked, really wanting an answer.

_Because you're mine! He mentally screamed. _

He didn't answer her, but just kept his eyes on hers his dark orbs piercing her blue eyes until she broke.

"No." she said.

He studied her face looking for signs she was lying and found none, relieved he let her go and took his place back against the door.

Someone knocked on the door and Happy drew his gun as Kye headed for the door.

"It's fine." She said as she pushed his arm away from her. He gripped her hip and shoved her behind him and opened the door to find a nerdy looking man with way too much cologne, he saw Happy's gun and backed up.

"Um…I was just going to tell Kye that Roberto wants her on set." He said as he walked away quickly.

"I told you it was fine." She said as she shoved his hand away from her body, even though all she wanted to do was throw him on the ground and have her way with him.

He saw her checks heat up as she pushed his hand away and he smirked, _she wanted him still. _He shut the door and locked it, quickly reached out and grabbed Kye and pushed her back against the door and pushed his body against hers.

He watched her pulse point as it beat furiously; he lowered his head and licked her neck, sucking on the pulse point hard, leaving a mark. She moaned and her hands found their way to his chest, pushing, grabbing, wanting. He grabbed her hips and pushed his more-then-half-erect cock against her pretty little panties and she put her head back and moaned. Her hands traveled down his rock hard chest until she found his belt buckle, she flipped it open and slid her hand over his denim covered bulge and his groaned and pushed his hips toward her, letting her get more of his cock in her hand.

"Hap." She whimpered.

He fiercely devoured her mouth, his tongue on a mission to fuck her mouth, she grabbed his neck and pulled him closer, their lips tight against each other's mouths, he sucked on her tongue and she bit down on his lower lip, pulling it out and then letting it go.

He ripped her panties off her body with a simple yank, she jumped slightly at the feel and sound. His hand slid down and found her soft silky lips, his finger slid into her pussy and he found her wet, wet for him.

"Hap….more." she ground out as she reached for his jeans once again. He pushed her hand away and took a knee and pushed her legs apart, he hooked his hand around her thigh and put her leg over his shoulder and pushed his face into her perfect pink pussy. He lapped at her slowly, torturing her. He found her tight clit and sucked it into his mouth, her hands clinging to his shoulders, grasping for something as she was close to losing control. He slid two long fingers into her and kept his lips attached to her clit until she came in his mouth, which he happily drank down like a dying man.

"Fuck you taste good babe." He growled out as he kissed her nether lips. He stood up and kissed her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth, which had just been buried deep inside her clutching channel, she tasted herself and her knees almost gave out. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up easily, her legs wrapped around his waist and she pushed against his cock, which was now rock hard and more then ready to join the party.

She pulled back and looked at him, "Fuck me." She begged, almost breathless. He growled as he quickly undid his jeans, whipped out his cock and picked her up and then pushed her down onto his fully erect cock, he pushed himself fully into her, earning a cry from her, she bite down on his shoulder as he began thrusting roughly into her.

"Fuck." He hissed as the pain only drove him over the line between control and no-control.

Kye felt him so deep inside that every time he thrust, he hit her cervix and she nearly screamed. It hurt, but it hurt so good that she didn't want it to ever stop.

She tightened her thighs around his body and he growled at the sensation as it made her even tighter, which seemed impossible.

"Goddamn babe." He growled as he felt his balls tighten.

She threw her head back, biting her lip, trying to keep the scream from coming out.

_Mine._

Happy put his hand between their joined bodies and pushed his thumb into her pussy and found her clit, she clawed at his back and closed her eyes.

"Open your fuckin' eyes!" He barked.

_Kye was the only woman he fucked face up, every other woman, groupie, sweet-butt, crow-eater and skank was face down-ass up. When he fucked Kye he had to see her eyes, he had to watch their color change as she came and watched as they fluttered closed after an orgasm, an orgasm that only he gave her. Because she was his. Like every other Son Happy's motto was "no glove, no love" but Kye was the only woman he fucked without a condom. He didn't want kids, but when he fucked Kye he really didn't think or care about it, he just had to be inside her, inside her with nothing between them. Because she was his. _

Her eyes snapped open and found his, her eyes looking apologetic as she came so close to the edge.

"Scream my name Kye." He said as he increased his thrusts knowing she was close, like he was. She shook her head, trying to keep from alerting the whole fucking building to what was happening.

_Mine._

"Cum for me Kye." He ordered.

Her natural submissive personality kicked in and the minute she flew over the edge, his name was on her lips.

"Oh fuck….ahh….ahh…..Hap!" She screamed, not giving a damn who heard her.

He roared as he came inside of her, feeling her warm wet walls as they milked his cock and he squirted his thick cum deep inside of her.

She put her head against his shoulder and tightened her hold on his neck.

He kissed her neck and carefully tightened his grip on her as he carried her over to her couch and sat down on it.

She looked at him, her eyes were sated and she smiled a naughty smile at him.

"What?" he asked after a minute.

"You did miss me." She said with a grin.

He grinned slowly and just leaned forward and captured her lips with his, sucking her tongue into his mouth and massaging it with his own, she moaned and he got hard again.

He pulled back and suddenly realized her bra was still on, he quickly unhooked it and threw it. His hands came up from her hips and latched onto her full breasts and squeezed and kneaded until she was moaning and begging him to fuck her again.

"Hap….fuck….me…again." she begged, breathless as his teased and tortured her with his skilled hands.

Never one to give up an opportunity to fuck her, he did just that.

After three more orgasms, Kye laid on Happy's chest and their naked bodies were on her brand new couch which had been fully christened.

She lifted her had and looked at him, "When do you go back up?"  
>"Morning."<p>

"Where are you staying?" She asked as she licked at her favorite tattoo on his collar bone. He tightened his grip on her ass as he enjoyed her ministrations.

"Hotel probably."

She shook her head, "Stay with me."

He didn't really want to stay in a shit-bag hotel, so it was an easy decision.

"What about Juice?" He asked.

"He doesn't live with me." She said as she pulled on his lower lip and then let go of it.

"Where does he live?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Don't know, don't care."

He nodded, "Aight."

She smiled and carefully got up, whimpering when she pulled herself off of him.

In between her legs hurt like hell, but she would take that pain any day. She had a bite mark on her neck and one on her hip, she frowned and turned to him.

"Did you have to leave marks?"

_Yeah cause your mine._ He just smiled.

"Asshole." She mumbled, her insult full of affection.

He got up from the couch and found his clothes and put them back on.

"Let's finish this damn photo shoot of yours and get the hell to of here." Happy said.

* * *

><p>Some months later...<p>

Kye was wearing an incognito look as she got off the plane in New York City, she had flown non-stop from LAX to make it for the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. She was getting her first set of wings and she couldn't be more excited, except for the fact that Happy was pissed about her doing this. They had been co-habituating for a few months now and had fallen into a comfortable routine, well as much as you can when you're with someone like Happy. However he didn't like the idea of her strutting her stuff on the cat-walk on national television.

"_How is that any different then being a catalog model?" she yelled at him. _

"_Because not every man in America gets a catalog, but most men are going to be watching the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show, it's free porn!" He snapped back at her. _

"_This is a once in a life-time opportunity for me." She said, her voice calm and yet scary as hell. _

"_Then make your choice." He said as he grabbed his keys to his bike and slammed out of the door. _

_Kye fell down onto the floor as the sobs wracked her body. Things hadn't been great since they decided to take a stab at living together and now she had to choose, her livelihood or Happy. She had cried for a while and then picked her self up and called her agent and had a flight booked out of LAX within an hour. She packed her bags and drove the extra long drive down to LAX, she could have flown out of Sacramento which was much closer, but she needed the long drive to clear her head. _

She slid the sunglasses down her nose and saw a man in a suit holding a small sign with her name on it, it also had the infamous logo of Victoria's Secret.

"I'm Kye." She said as she walked toward the man.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Seth." The young man said with a pearly white smile.

She followed him to the baggage claim and grabbed her Burberry suitcase that matched her purse and carry-on bag.

He carried her bags and she followed him to a large black limo parked at the curb. He opened the back door and she slid inside gracefully and he closed it softly behind her.

She pulled out her phone to see if he had called in the 5 ½ hours since she turned her phone off.

No calls from Happy, but her mother, brother and father had called her and she had several voice mail messages as well. Kye tossed her phone on to the seat next to her and placed her head back and shut her eyes tightly willing herself not to cry. She had left a note for Happy telling him that she would be back in a week and that he could call her if he wanted to, clearly he didn't want to call her.

"Ready to go Ms. Kye?" Seth asked.

"Yes, thank you." She replied.

Seth pulled away from the hustle and bustle of JFK and began the drive toward the Ritz Carlton Hotel located in mid town Manhattan. The ride wasn't too long and she kept herself together by just playing a game on her phone.

Seth pulled up to the hotel and a valet was there to open the door for her.

"Welcome to the Ritz Carlton." He said as he extended his hand to help her from the car.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile.

Seth took the luggage from the trunk and gave it to the valet, who carried it inside. Kye tipped Seth and thanked him again.

She found her way into the hotel and went to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the smiling receptionist asked.

"Reservation under Kye Morrow." She said.

The receptionist typed in the name and her eyes widened slightly when the reservation popped up.

"Oh you are one of the Victoria's Secret Angels." She said in almost hushed tones.

"Yes."

"Wow, your room is a beautiful luxury suite on the 30th floor overlooking Central Park."  
>"Thank you." Kye said as she signed her name on the form and took her key. The valet followed her up with the bags and carried them inside her massive room for her.<p>

"Thank you." Kye said as she tipped the man.

He smiled and shut the door as he left. Out of habit she locked and bolted the door behind him. She wasn't used to guns like Tara and her mother so she had to rely on locks and doors to keep her safe. Happy had tried to show her how to use a gun but she wasn't really keen on the idea of using one so the lesson was kind of a waste.

Happy was standing in the kitchen that they shared and he felt the anger rise. She had left a note telling him that she would be back in a week and that she couldn't give up her life for him no matter how much it hurt her to do that. He read and re-read the note until he had it committed to memory and then crumpled up the note in his fist. He slammed his fist down onto the counter and his eyes noticed the dish strainer sitting next to the farm house sink. He used his large arm to swipe it off the counter, breaking every dish and glass in it. He still felt angry, so he punched holes in the wooden cabinets until his knuckles were raw, bloody and sore as hell.

Had he really expected her to be waiting in the kitchen for him to return? Did he think she was just going to stop modeling because of him? She made a shit-ton more money then him for just working a couple months a year and he wanted her to give that up for him? That was like her asking him to quit the club, she would never ask because it was a part of him. He felt like a giant douche bag for asking her to stop modeling because he had been jealous. He had been in the club house when he overheard two customers talking about the hot bitches on the Victoria's Secret Fashion show and how they wanted to bend them over a table and fuck them till their legs gave out.

Happy had been seeing red after that and wasn't in a rational frame of mind. He knew that getting a pair of wings was an honor and Kye was getting a pair and he had basically told her to choose between him and modeling, what a douche move. Now what was he supposed to do?...

* * *

><p>Author's Note - Don't know if i'm going to keep this one up but I'm tempted too...please let me know what you think. Your reviews mean the world to me! :)<p> 


End file.
